


Who Knew

by booitsjasontodd



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics
Genre: F/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booitsjasontodd/pseuds/booitsjasontodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: In which, Barbara is a spy for the CIA and has a mission to steal the Hope Necklace, that has government secrets downloaded onto a microchip inside of the diamond, before it is sold to the mob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ‘comeback’ story. I haven’t written a fanfic in like nine million years, so be gentle. Anyway, there is flashbacks in this story they are in italics. That is pretty much it! Enjoy! Remember be gentle to my little story.

               The eerie linger of Chanel No. 5 swept the chaotic room causing her eyes to water. Her handmade, purple gown brushed the floor as she glided into the grand room where none of the scared, silver-spooned, slightly drunk people knew her, but she sure knew them. It was the annual launch party for Dick Grayson’s new Crest Collection. In which, he was to reveal his one of a kind 45.52 carat hope diamond necklace. There was one problem; the necklace was in Barbara’s purse. She saw the stained glass door and smiled, she was almost on her way out. Then the smile evaporated once she got a waft of honeysuckle. 

 

_Barbara pushed her way to the front of the line, waving her fake press badge in the air. She finally made her way to the stained glass door with two heavy brutes guarding it from the chaos._

_“I’m here for the party. I’m a journalist from Vogue. My name is Cassandra Brown.” She hollered as she crossed her fingers hoping that her lies would be believed. The guardians looked down at her then at each other. The one on the left grabbed the golden handle on the door and swung it open to let her in. “Thank you.” She mumbled as she forced an unnatural smile on her face._

_The inside gave her relief from the beating sun, but not from the noise. The people in tuxedos and dresses seemed to be louder than the people with flashing cameras and questions. She pushed her way through the crowd, scanning all of the faces until she found Dick Grayson. She made her way to the legendary designer, who was being chatted up by some kiss-up looking for free jewelry. Barbara pushed the girl out of the way and got a nose full of honeysuckle. She stuck out her hand._

_“Hi, I am Cassandra Brown with Vogue—” She lifted her badge to eye level. “-and I was wondering if I could get an exclusive look at your hope diamond necklace.”_

_“What magazine did you say you were from?” Dick cocked her head to the side shaking her hand._

_“Vogue.” Barbara swallowed the lumped that was forming in her throat. ‘I am caught. No, I am not just keep cool.’ She thought as forced her lips to curve upward._

_“Oh! Of course! Your boss told me you would be here” Dick turned and the crowd seemed to part for him as he lead the way. Barbara let out a sigh of relief as she followed._

            “There is the girl!” a man screamed from behind Barbara breaking her trance. She peeked over her shoulder to see Dick and three other barbarians break out into a run after her. Barbara gasped and took off to the door, busting through it. She elbowed her way through the crowd and made it to sidewalk only to break the heel of shoe and fall into the street. Just as the air seemed to spark with honeysuckle behind her.   
 _  
Barbara walked into the dark room and flipped the light switch on by the door. The room ignited into a purplish hue. She looked up and saw that there were black lights in the fixtures._

_“Why these lights?” Barbara asked as she pointed to the ceiling._

_“They protect the hope diamond from losing its….shimmer. Let’s call it.” Barbara nodded as she pulled a notebook and pen out acting like she cared what Dick was saying. “The hope diamond is the biggest and the rarest type of diamond. This particular diamond is about—”_

_“Mr. Grayson, there are buyers here that are looking for you!” a woman called as she opened the door._

_“Already!” Dick sighed and turned to Barbara. “I will be right back. My assistant will keep you company.” He walked out of the room with a smile plastered on his face. Barbara looked at the necklace sparkling on the velvet and then the ceiling. She sighed._

_“Pretty, right?” the woman said walking up behind her._

_“Very. By the way, I am so sorry.” Barbara mumbled as she jerked her elbow hitting the woman in the nose knocking her unconscious. She didn’t want to steal it but she had to._

_She cautiously walked to the necklace and examined it. ‘Now or never.’ She thought as grabbed the clip on the back and unhooked it, removing it from the red velvet. Then a screeching noise erupted throughout the building._

_“Crap.” She shoved the necklace in her small bag. Just as the door exploded open and the room once again perfused with honeysuckle._

_“You! How dare you!” Dick stated, marching towards Barbara, who was clutching a fist. “I can’t believe you would steal from me! Do you know—” With a quick move of Barbara’s arm, Dick fell on the ground. She brushed passed him and made her way out the door._  

            A car honked its horn at Barbara as she pushed herself up from the dirty 5th Avenue street. She pulled off her shoes and turned to the barbarians that came after her and with as much force as she could muster; she threw the shoes at them. She struck two down and took off down the street. 

            Her feet slapped the pavement as she rounded the corner, zigzagging around people giving curious glances. She craned her neck to see a herd of giants in black shirts still following her. 

            “I am so dead.” She mumbled just as she saw a yellow car from the corner of her eye. She stuck her hand out and waved it down. It slowed and pulled next to the curb, she ripped the door open and climbed inside. “Brooklyn.” She stated, grasping the door handle and pulling it shut. The driver sighed and took off towards the bridge. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            She dogged out the last dollar of her emergency money and hopped out of the taxi. She groaned and walked to the large brick building. She opened the door, turned to the stairs and began hiking up them until she reached the fourteenth floor. She wandered down the hall until 1452 flashed in the corner of her eye. She shoved her key in the lock, twisted until there was a click and pushed it open. She hobbled to the couch and groaned as she turned on the television.

            A few channel flips later there was a knock at the door. She raised her eyebrow her work never gives her new assignments until she has accomplished the objective and handed in her report. She stood up carefully and cautiously walked to the door. Barbara gripped the handle and creaked the door open causing the room to blossomed with honeysuckle


End file.
